Puppet Master
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Corrupting that innocence again and again was a delicious feeling. Ichimaru Gin, Kira Izuru, and a hospital bed.


I went through so many names for this oneshot before realizing that it's a oneshot and no one gives a sh-...oe shine. :D Ooh, lemme do a disclaimer. I OWN IT. The fiction, of course. I also own my Kira...cosplay. See? I'm the ruler of everything. Enjoy!

* * *

"That looks pretty bad." The sympathetic words were accompanied by not such a sympathetic voice. Ichimaru surveyed his subordinate, lying helplessly in a hospital bed. He had visited the Fourth Division that morning just to see his lieutenant, and after such a battle he was surprised the younger man wasn't in worse shape.

"Ichimaru-taichou," Kira mumbled, sitting up a little straighter in his bed. He felt a little exposed at being so undressed-- only the standard white kosode adorned his frame-- and he was grateful for the blankets pooling around his waist. Even more so when the man's closed-eyed vision traveled to said area. He couldn't help the slight blush that reddened his face because he knew just what his captain was thinking of.

"Ya don't look too bad after all that happened. Ya feelin' alrigh'?" Half the time, Ichimaru swore he was grinning just for the simple fact that his lieutenant's reactions were priceless. The blonde blushed so easily, especially when anything sexual arose. Even after being taken to bed by none other than himself, his Izuru was still so innocent. It was one of the best parts about him-- corrupting that innocence again and again was a delicious feeling.

"A-ah, yes, I'm fine." Even if it was probably just to make sure he would be available for certain activities later on, Kira enjoyed believing that his captain was actually concerned.

He started slightly as Ichimaru appeared nearly instantaneously at his bedside. No sooner had he turned his head towards the older shinigami than were his lips captured in a rough kiss. He made a small sound of surprise, but refrained from jerking away. Once he took a moment to settle into the affection, he pressed closer to the man until the kiss was broken.

"Ain't nothin' broken?" Ichimaru murmured in that low tone of voice that sent chills down Kira's spine. He gave an approving 'mm' at the blonde's confirmation and leaned in for another kiss, this time cupping the hot face with both of his hands.

When the two split again, Ichimaru moved to sit on the edge of Kira's bed. Just as the latter was ready to settle down and relax, the red-eyed captain pushed himself further onto the increasingly smaller bed, nearly pinning Kira to the mattress.

"T-taichou! You can't get on my be-!" The complaint was cut short with the grinning captain pressing his lips to the blonde's. It was short and bitter as the silver-haired man pulled back.

"Tellin' me what I can and can't do now?" He patted the flushed cheek and chuckled. "Don't look so sorry, Izuru, this ain't the time for somethin' like that."

"Y-yes," Kira softly agreed as he was pulled into another, deeper kiss. Pale fingers worked their way through his hair, pulling the usual bang away from his face. Predatory as always, Ichimaru tightened his fingers in the blonde locks, forcing his subordinate into submission. Kira closed his eyes tightly as he felt his captain lick a trail up the side of his face-- it was Ichimaru's habit of marking him before outright claiming him. He had time only to gasp lightly before he was yanked into another kiss, this one more passionate.

A single, soft moan broke through the younger man's lips before he retreated slightly, flushing darker than ever. He broke the kiss hesitantly and glanced away. Ichimaru's fingers were still tangled in his hair, and he felt rather naked with his entire face exposed as it was. This was still a hospital and it was still public. He knew his captain must get excited at the thought of being found out, but it wasn't his idea of a turn-on. It was bad enough he'd been groped and fondled at the office numerous times. Even if he _had_ been able to persuade Ichimaru to wait until after-hours most of the time.

"Ya shouldn't be so timid," Ichimaru suggested. "It'd be more fun if ya'd play along a little."

Kira hesitated, chancing a glance toward his captain. "Would you like me more if I was that way?" Not that he could really change his hesitation; it was pretty ingrained into his personality.

"I'd like ya either way." Which was true enough. The scared, submissive act was just as enjoyable as if his lieutenant was actually participant in the activities. After all, it's not like his Izuru would actually _deny _him.

Grinning a bit wider than normal, he wrapped his free arm around the blonde's shoulders. His hair-occupied fingers freed themselves and traveled down, under the white kosode. Ignoring, or perhaps savoring in, the gasps and nervous shifts, Ichimaru delved deeper into familiar territories. His fingers trailed around the younger one's waistline; tempting, daring, pressing further down.

Kira made a slight noise of disagreement to the touches, though an involuntary shudder proved his body was opting for a happy ending. He forced his fingers to grasp at the arm sliding his way under his clothing, silently pleading 'not here', or at the very least 'not now'.

"Do ya want me t' go on?" Ichimaru asked, surveying his lieutenant's facial expressions. It was clear Kira was struggling with his carnal needs for attention and his built-in humility of such acts in a public place.

"I-I'd be happy with just your embrace," he murmured, frowning slightly. He knew it wasn't the answer Ichimaru wanted to hear, but at least it wasn't directly refusing him. He knew Ichimaru would press on without hesitation if that's what he desired. He also knew he himself wouldn't object, and only feared being found out.

"Yer a good kid, Izuru." His hand withdrew from the blonde's lower regions and settled with wrapping possessively around the thin body. His reward was a great sigh of relief and his lieutenant curling up against him.

Kira buried his face into his captain's broad chest and let a smile cover his lips. There was something that filled him with such pleasure at just being wrapped in the elder's arms; something completely different than when he was pinned under the other shinigami; something completely different than when he was even serving him or defending him in battle. A feeling of belonging and mattering more than being just a pawn. Whether those feelings were real, or crafted into his head by his own personal puppet-master, he wasn't sure. That didn't really matter. As long as he was given this one feeling, Ichimaru could pull his strings however he pleased.

* * *

:D Sexual innuendo intended. Ichimaru could pull my strings any day. This was in my head AND WOULDN'T GET OUT. D: It was eating away at my creativity and the like. Speaking of... -Kicks a box labeled 'creativity'.- It's kinda empty... :O And this is so short for a oneshot. I hope I at least didn't mess up anywhere. NotthatI'dfixitifIdidbecauseI'malazybastard. And no, I was on no drugs (FOR ONCE) while writing this. This is how my mind usually works...just with dirtier endings that I was too uninspired (Read: LAZY) to write out. /rant


End file.
